Una tarde en la feria
by Denisse Marukura
Summary: Pues es el reto de "Dedicado a un amigo/a" de la "Comunidad: mundo bakugan" no quedo muy bien pero es para Mino Kaze, Haibaku Kuso TomorrowBrawler, Kumiko Kazami, Rox siniestra y Franchesca-bakugan.


Una tarde en la feria

Por: Denisse Marukura

Dedicado a: Mino Kaze, Rox Siniestra, Franchesca-Bakugan, Haibaku Kuso y Kumiko Kazami

Aviso: este fic pertenece a la "Comunidad: mundo bakugan" para el reto "Dedicado a un amigo/a" las edades de todos las hice a la loquera.

Capitulo 1: Feria

Un verano en Japon se encontraban algunas familiares de los peleadores vivian en una gran mansion Denisse, Minori, Rox, Kumiko, Franchesca y Haibaku.

-MINORI DEVUELVEME MI DIARIO-gritaba enfuresida Rox tratando de quitarle su diario.

Rocio Kazami 17 años, castaña hasta por abajo de los hombros, ojos marrones y morena-blanca.

-Rox, jajaja creo que ya se mas de lo necesario-dijo Mino riendose.

Minori Kazami 16 años, castaña hasta la cintura con flequillo de lado que le tapa casi el ojo izquierdo, ojos marron claro casi miel y morena.

-No me molestes-dijo Rox haciendo pucheros tratando de quitarle su diario.

-Wow wow wow-dijo Mino sorprendida cerro el diario.

-Que?-dijo Rox y aprovecho que se distrajo para quitarle el diario.

-A ROX LE GUSTA KEITH-grito Mino corriendo por toda la casa.

-Que acabas de decir? que le gusta ese pervertido?-dijo Haibaku-Naaa puede hacer lo que quiera es libre-dijo Haibaku rumbo a la cocina.

Haibaku Kuso 18 años, castaño cabello alborotado como su primo, ojos verdes y moreno-blanco.

-Gracias, creo-dijo Rox.

-Mino que fue ese grito me despertaste de mi sueño-dijo Denisse.

Denisse Marukura 12 años, castaña oscura hasta la cintura, ojos marrones y blanca.

-Porque los gritos?-dijo Franchesca en seguida de Denisse.

Franchesca Gehabich 12 años, castaña-pelirroja, ojos marrones y blanca-morena

-Anda que tiernas-dijo Kumiko saliendo de la cocina.

Kumiko Kazami 16 años, peli negra amarrado en una coleta de la cual salen mechones y flequillo, ojos marron oscuros y blanca-morena.

-Ay ya sabiamos-dijeron Franchesca y Denisse.

-Volviendo, Mino donde estas?-dijo Rox mas enojada.

-Jeje fui por una tostada, quieren?-dijo saliendo de la cocina con una tostada en la boca y unas 6 en un plato.

-Tostadas-dijeron Franchesca y Denisse fueron por una.

-Oigan llamo Dan que vienen para aca Runo, Keith, Shun, Chris, Ren, Marucho, Baron, Mira y Jewels la novia de Marucho-dijo Haibaku saliendo de la cocina para ir a ganar el baño.

-Haibaku pido el baño-dijo Denisse porque andaba aun en pijama.

-Naaaaa, ya te lo gane-dijo Haibaku encerrado en el baño.

-Maldito-susurro Denisse.

-Jeje van a venir todos-dijo Mino viendo a Rox.

-Callate ya-dijo Rox lanzando su diario hacia Mino, con la punteria que tiene le dio en la cabeza. Salen Franchesca y Denisse con un papel en frente con calificacion.-Que les pasa ese golpe se merece un 10 no un 01-dijo Rox.

-Ups-dijeron Franchesca y Denisse voltearon el numero-Tostadas-dijeron al ver que Mino se callo con las tostadas encima.

-Ouch mi cabeza-dijo Mino mariada.

-Bueno, Haibaku apurate que no quiero que me vean en pijama-dijo Denisse.

-Tarde ya te vimos-dijo Dan atras de ella.

-Como entraron?-dijo Denisse con un tic nervioso en el ojo estaba congelada.

-Que tierna te vez asi-dijo Shun hagachandose poquito para verla a la cara.

-Oye me ofendes estas muy alto comparado a mi estatura-dijo Denisse.

-Challito ay vuelvo-dijo Franchesca desfilando en pijama hacia las escaleras.

-Bueno y donde esta Haibaku?-dijo Dan.

-(silvidos) Iremos juntos chabada tituriptipa todos uni...-Cantaba Haibaku desnudo saliendo del baño se quedo en silencio al notar que llegaron los demas.

-Tapate con algo gran idiota-dijo Denisse tapandose los ojos.

-Bien que te encanta verme asi-dijo Haibaku para tomar una toalla del baño.

-Creo que nunca de vi haber visto eso-dijo Mino toda traumada.

-Ni nosotros-dijeron los demas.

-Bueno adios voy a ducharme-dijo Denisse.

-Por que no usaste el baño de tu cuarto?-dijo Mino.

-Porque no lo recorde-dijo Denisse.

-Bueno, bueno venimos a invitarlos a la feria-dijo Runo.

-Dejen nomas combiarnos-dijo Kumiko y salio disparada junto a Mino a sus cuartos.

-Okay-dijeron todos.

-Etto...ustedes no vieron nada de mi entendido-dijo Haibaku corriendo a su cuarto.

-Bueno ya estoy lista-dijo Franchesca.(Blusa blanca con un saquito negro de manga 3/4,un pantalon ajustado negro, unas botas rojas y su cabello suelto adornado con un sombrero negro).

-Ya tambien yo-dijo Kumiko.(Blusa verde de una manga pegada, un mini-short de mezclilla, con un cinto de cadenitas y unos converse verdes).

-No las dejare ir asi-dijo Haibaku.(Pantalon de mezclilla trosado, una camisa roja de cuello V, con una chaqueta de cuero negra, y unos converse grises).

-Calmate calmate tu no nos mandas-dijo Kumiko.

-Ya llegamos-dijo Mino junto a Rox.(Mino: un vestido negro con rosas coral, el vestido es apretado de arriba con botones al frente tirante gruesos y hasta la rodilla, con unas sandalias negras que se sujetan del talon. Rox: un pantalon ajustado de rayas verticales negra y blancas, una blusa negra de tirantes floja y unas sandalias negras que se sujetan del talon).

-Por ultimo lo mejor-dijo Deni bajando(una blusa de botones blanca con un sueter rosa fuerte de manga 3/4, un pantalon ajustado gris, unas orejas de neko marrones y unas sandalias con un taconde 2 cm azules con lazos rosas).

-Bueno vamos a la feria-dijo Dan.

En la feria 2:30 p.m...

-Yo me quiero subir a la montaña rusa-dijo Mino.

-A los carritos chocones-dijo Denisse.

-A la rueda de la fortuna-dijo Kumiko.

-Vamos a la casa de los espejos-dijo Franchesca.

-Mejor a la casa del terror-dijo Rox.

-Ay ya callense callense que me desesperan-dijo Haibaku.

-Es que no nos tienes pacsiencia-dijeron las 5.

-Mejor a hacer grupos Runo y Dan, Haibaku y Chris, Ren y Mino, Franchesca y Mira, Marucho y Jewels, Denisse y Baron, Rox y Keith, Kumiko y yo ahora vayanse a donde quieran-dijo Shun tomando de la mano a Kumiko.

-Okay-dijeron todos llendose con su pareja.

-Porque pusiste a Denisse con Baron?-dijo Kumiko.

-Pues son de la misma edad y pues se llevan bien-dijo Shun poquito nervioso.

-Si tu dices, vamos a la rueda de la fortuna-dijo Kumiko arrastrando a Shun.

Dan y Runo peliaban en los puestos de comida hasta que Dan se resigno a hacerle caso y fueron a pasear por toda la feria. Franchesca y Mira andaban en los carros chocones. Marucho estaba ganando premios para Jewels.

Mino y Ren...

-Ren vamos no seas miedoso-dijo Mino jalandolo hacia la montaña rusa.

-Nunca me e subido a esa cosa no me jales te espero aqui-dijo Ren.

-andale vamos-dijo Mino pero vio a alguien conocido.-ACE-grito el nombrado fue.

-Hola Mino Ren-dijo Ace.

-Te subes conmigo a la montaña rusa-dijo Mino.

-Claro ven-dijo Ace tomandole la mano.

-Mino cambie de opinion me quiero subir-dijo Ren-"Que demonios fue eso"-penso Ren.

-Wiii entonces Ace primero, luego yo y Ren-dijo Mino feliz pero solo se podia subir de 2 en 2 Ace se sento junto a una chica peli blanca, no le quedo de otra mas que sentarse junto a Ren. Empezo el juego, Ren cuando iban de bajada sujetaba la mano de Mino cosa que la hizo bajaron..

-Ren ya me puedes soltar mi mano-dijo Mino.

-Que aaa...si-dijo Ren soltando la mano de Mino.

-Jeje ahora a donde vamos?-dijo Mino.

-Que tal si vamos a caminar a la playa queda serca y no sabran los demas-dijo Ren.

-Bueno vamos-dijo Mino para irse con Ren.

Haibaku y Chris...

-Haibaku como hiciste para meterme aqui-dijo Chris que lo tenia abrazado del brazo por estar en la casa del terror.

-cargandote hasta aqui y despues hacer una cara de cachorrito-dijo Haibaku.

-Maldito perro-dijo Chris.

-Woof-dijo Haibaku .

-Sabes mejor me voy-dijo Chris soltandolo y llendose por otro lado.

-Has lo que quieras-dijo Haibaku.

en ese instante se separaron Chris cometio un error tenia miedo mucho miedo, Haibaku por su parte iba tan distraido y preocupado que se asustaba por todo.

-"Tengo que ir con Chris"-penso Haibaku regresandose para irse por el rumbo que se fue Chris.-CHRIS-grito nadie contesto se preocupo mas seguia caminando.

-HAIBAKU-se escucho el grito de Chris, en lo que escucho ese grito Haibaku corrio de donde probino el grito era una habitacion tipo biblioteca encontro a Chris hecha bolita en un rincon donde una armadura encima con una espada que casi le cortaba la cabeza.

-Chris, estas bien?-dijo Haibaku ayudandola a quitarse de encima la armadura.

-Gracias-dijo Chris con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Ven salgamos de aqui-dijo Haibaku para tratar de encontrar la salida.

Kumiko y Shun...

-Que bonito atardecer-decia Kumiko viendo por la ventana de la gondola.

-Si-dijo Shun.

-Shun, por que si eres guapo y de buena personalidad aun sigues soltero?-pregunto Kumiko.

-Pues estaba esperando en volver a ver a Alice pero me e dado cuenta de que ya no la volvere a ver ella creo que todavia no me perdona por no confiar en ella y pues me gusta ya otra persona-dijo Shun.

-Y por que no te le confiesas?-dijo Kumiko.

-Porque tiene mi mismo apellido-dijo Shun.

-Te gusta Mino?-dijo alterada Kumiko.

-No ela no es la que me gusta-dijo Shun viendola.

Rox y Keith...

Se encontraban en la casa de los espejos tratando de salir con cuidado tocaban cada lado pues querian salir porque Rox guio mal a Keith adentrandolo mas a la casa donde casi no se veia nada de luz mas que unas decorativas.

-Rox ya dimelo nos perdimos-dijo Keith.

-No, soy muy buena en esto solo deja aaa es por aqu...-dijo rox estrellandose con un espejo.

-Rox estas bien?-dijo Keith.

-Etto...si, y si ya me perdi ahora guiame tu-dijo Rox sobandose la cabeza.

-Mmm... esta dificil-dijo Keith.

-Entonces-dijo Rox.

-Digo dificil para ti encontre como salir hace 5 minutos pero tu querias guiar-dijo Keith.

-A ver segun tu donde esta-dijo Rox, Keith la guio todo el camino hacia la salida.

-Vez ya salimos-dijo Keith.

-Presumido-dijo Rox.

-A me dices presumido-dijo Keith.

-Si-dijo Rox mostrando su lengua.

-A si-dijo Keith y la cargo como recien casado.

-Bajame sabes que no me gusta que me carguen bajame-dijo Rox pataliando .

-Si mejor te bajo estas muy pesada-dijo Keith.

-A no ahora me cargas hasta los puestos de comida-dijo Rox.

-O si no-dijo Keith.

-Gasto todo tu dinero en ir de compras-dijo rox mostrandole su cartera.

-Devuelvemela-dijo Keith.

-No llevame a los puestos-dijo Rox.

-Okay agarrate-dijo Keith.

Denisse y Baron...

-Jajaja como te mariaste en la crema batida-dijo Denisse riendo.

-Y tu de miedosa en el martillo-dijo Baron.

-Oye pues le tengo miedo a las alturas-dijo Denisse.

-Y yo me mareo con facilidad-dijo Baron.

-Me haces caballito ya me canse-dijo Denisse por los taconcitos.

-Subete-dijo Baron inclinandose para que lo alcanzara Denisse.

-Wiiii-dijo Denisse.

-Ahora a donde vamos?-dijo Baron.

-Por un algodon de azucar-dijo Denisse.

-Como digas-dijo Baron para ir a buscar algodones de azucar.

En la salida de la feria 6:00 p.m...

-Donde estan todos?-dijo Franchesca.

-Me mando un mensaje Keith que ya venian para aca-dijo Mira viendo su celular.

-Holii-dijo Denisse llegando montada en Baron comiendose el algodon de azucar.

-Por que haces sufrir a Baron?-dijo Franchesca.

-Se canso por traer tacones-dijo Baron.

-Ya aqui estamos-dijo Dan junto a Runo.

-Maruchito gracias por todo-dijo Jewels dandole un beso porque tenia un oso de peluche casi de su tamaño.

-Te sigo vijilando Jewels-dijo Denisse.

-Denisse-dijo Marucho.

-Esos no son Kumi y Shun-dijo Franchesca que los veia abrazados.

-Ahi vienen Ren y Mino tambien acaramelados-dijo Baron.

-Chicos-grito Chris que iba coorriendo hacia ellos de la mano de Haibaku y un oso de felpa.

-Solo faltan Rox y Keith-dijo Mira.

-Buuuu-dijeron los 2 nombrados asustando por detras a Mira.

-aaaaa-grito Mira aterrada.

-Bueno ya vamos a casa-dijo Shun con Kumiko abrazada.

-Y ustedes que paso?-dijo Runo.

-Digamos que como somos primos demasiado lejanos si podemos ser pareja-dijo Kumiko.

-Holaaaa-dijo Mino.

-Y ustedes?-dijo Dan.

-Amor, amor, amor se respira aqui-dijo Denisse para molestar a Mino.

-A tu que haces arriba de Baron?-dijo Mino.

-Pues me cance y Baron me hizo caballito-dijo Denisse.

-Bueno Ren y yo somos novios-dijo Mino abrazando a Ren.

-Pues aqui puras parjas tambien Chris y yo-dijo Haibaku.

-Pues vamos a casa despues contamos todo lo que paso si ando muy cansada-dijo Franchesca.

Asi todos fueron a la mansion de Haibaku, Mino, Denisse, Rox, Franchesca y Kumiko. Por que era la que quedaba mas serca y ahi iban a dormir.

Fin...

Lo se lo se esta todo feo pero aqui esta el reto y les agradezco su amistad:

Mino Kaze, Haibaku Kuso TomorrowBrawler, Kumiko Kazami, Franchesca-bakugan y Rox Siniestra.


End file.
